Talk:Misplaced
I changed the date the show will air to Feb 3rd, 2012. More details can be found on Wikipedia about the when the show will air. :They list no source. And "it's on wikipedia" is no indication of validity, especially on Young Justice. --'Tupka'[[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 19:09, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :Yup i agree wtih Tupka. there's no reliable source so this episodes air date so until one comes up, we can'tn say February 3rd is the air date. -Bugsdaffyfan Promo http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-GG04hK8wEs http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wPo8E5TdIoY&feature=watch_response -- 04:25, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :We know, thanks. :) But spoilers aren't to be added to articles. 05:13, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Other languages So, German, French and Mandarin. I only got the French and half of the German. Any takers? --'Tupka' (talk|wall) 20:06, March 3, 2012 (UTC) : The Addict3d.com subtitles for this episode gives out the following: #German - Wir sind die Pfeifer von Hameln #French - Protègez les #Mandarin - Baohu tamen. : I cannot speak for German and French, but I can confirm Chinese is spot-on, although the pronunciation leaves a lot to be desired. The Chinese characters are 保護他們 (it is basically asking the person hearing it to "Protect Them"), and the pinyin is "Bǎohù tāmen." The correct pronunciation is "Pao3 who4 t'ha1 mhn2". Zergrinch 16:31, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :I think Klarion et all chant "Wir sind die Pfeifer von Hameln" (We are the Pied Piper of Hamelin). :s Which would make sense, since it's a German legend. ― 'Thailog' 20:20, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Et al. Get your foreign languages right ;). I'm not sure if the pronunciation of "protégez-les" is correct. It's not how I would pronounce it, in any case. ::I completely spaced out on the Hameln reference. I was thinking "We are the whistles... Why would anyone want to be a whistle?". --'Tupka' (talk|wall) 20:35, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Lol. But technically, it should be "Rattenfänger von Hameln". "Pfeifer" is a direct translation of "Piper". But who speaks in French btw?? I missed that. ― 'Thailog' 20:38, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Wally, IIRC. During the broadcast. Can we call the Pipers a goof? Or should we list it under Cultural?--'Tupka' (talk|wall) 20:41, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::Cultural. ― 'Thailog' 20:50, March 3, 2012 (UTC) This spell sort of puts a twist on the premise of the episode, doesn't it? Supposedly it's about "adults disappearing", but the premise of the spell (the Piper of Hamlen) is targeted to make '''children' disappear, and thus deprive adults of them... Though it works both ways depending on the POV. Should this be mentioned somewhere? ― Thailog 13:55, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Possible Unanswered question? Do you think that whatever the team got for batman (shown in the beginning of the episode in crates) is relevant to future episodes, and as such might make a good unanwsered question? I mean batman was waiting for the team to arrive (and I dont think it was to help with the groceries =p) so it must have been mildly important...what are your thoughts? Was it used just to have both the team and part of the justice league together at the time of the magic chant to help with the plot, or will we possibly get more information about what parts batman wanted (and for what purpose) in a latter episode? TwisterX16 23:49, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :Trivial and pointless. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 07:09, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Funnily enough I was thinking the same thing. But Tupka's right, it's too minute. It warrants an Ask Greg, if anything - but even then... 07:20, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't think it warrants an Ask Greg, unless it is accompanied by better questions. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 08:17, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::Naturally. 08:46, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Phil LaMarr I'm guessing that the kid near the beginning outside Billy's house was clearly voiced by Phil LaMarr since it sounded virtually identical to Static/Virgil from Static Shock. Did anyone else notice? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 20:25, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :Didn't sound like him to me. Either way, we'll have to wait for the official credits.--'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 20:39, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Roanoke Island Does Roanoke Island have a history of tribal rituals or mysticism? If so, it should be mentioned on Trivia or CR. ― Thailog 00:56, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :I can't find anything except the missing colony mystery thing.--'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 15:51, March 6, 2012 (UTC) The gem Is called what? Ambre Jeune Perdu? Would makes sense, even though Zatara butchers the last vowel.--'Tupka' (talk|wall) 08:55, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :Dang nabbit. Tupka wins :mad: Zergrinch 00:35, May 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Aw yeah! Feel my gloating. Too bad Thailog snatched it, I wanted to make my victory complete by making the article. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 06:34, May 4, 2012 (UTC) It is tempting to use "Jeune Perdu" since it means lost children, except: #Zatara pronounces it as "ʒon". Jeune is prounced as "ʒœn" A very similar word is Jaune, pronounced the same way Zatara says it. it means "yellow". #"Ambre jaune", literally "yellow-amber", is a valid french word for Amber (made from fossil resin). #The last word could be Perdu (pɛʁ.dy - means "lost") or Vertu (vɛʁ.ty - means "virtue"). Zatara however pronounces the "du" as a hard "do", instead of "dew" applicable to both words. #I think it is more likely to mean "perdu" than "vertu", simply because "virtue" does not fit well with what the stone is and what it's used for. #Therefore I propose the mystic gem is called the "Ambre-Jaune Perdu", or "lost amber". Zergrinch 16:17, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :I think we could wait til Greg answers this (it's not a vital article). It's been asked. --'Tupka' (talk|wall) 16:20, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Paris Timezone Error In 2010 Paris switched from CEST to CET at the end of October, so the timestamp which has Paris still in CEST in November is an error. http://www.timeanddate.com/worldclock/timezone.html?n=195 FinalAvalanche 17:06, May 05, 2012 (UTC) :It would have to be properly sourced and worded, plus, the actual date, October 31, should be included. I'll work on something. --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 17:08, May 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Not sure if you just hit the wrong key or what, but the switch for 2010 happened on Halloween. October 30 is when it switched in 2011.FinalAvalanche 17:06, May 05, 2012 (UTC) :I missed. It's correct in the article. Don't forget to log in. --'''[[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 18:16, May 5, 2012 (UTC) My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic trivia I'm almost afraid to ask, but are we to take this answer seriously? Most people took that as a joke, and I can't find anything that resembles any of those symbols... ― 'Thailog' 23:09, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not entirely sure - I'm (apparently) one of the handful of guys not familiar with the show. I'm going to have to agree with you, it does not resemble any of those pony tats. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|217]]' 23:17, August 9, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm aware of the ridiculously huge fanbase the show has, I've not seen it though. When I first read that answer, I honestly thought it was a joke, and I was in fits of laughter. I don't think he meant it seriously at all, and we should maybe refrase the piece of trivia to; "When asked about the nature of the pentagram's symbols, Greg Weisman responded they had been inspired by My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic." That way, the quote is there, but we're not explicitly stating whether it is correct or just a sarcastic comment; since we really don't know. 00:48, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :::That might be better. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]]' 08:23, August 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::Agreed. ― Thailog 10:13, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Title Could "misplaced" refer to everyone's misplaced attention (angry parents, YJ + JL against Klarion and his teammates) while Starro was being stolen? Kedern (talk) 14:19, September 25, 2012 (UTC)